


At the End of my Life

by AriaSunshine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Death, Mugging, Original Character Death(s), Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaSunshine/pseuds/AriaSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this really it? Is this really how I’m to be at the end of my life? Am I really to die here, in this dark alley, without having a chance to say goodbye?"</p>
<p>Just a little one shot I wrote up a couples years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of my Life

I sit in the dark, cold and alone, and pain coursing through my body. I can hear the sound of death as he approaches on his obsidian horse. Is this really it? Is this really how I’m to be at the end of my life? Am I really to die here, in this dark alley, without having a chance to say goodbye? As I lay dying, I think back on how I got here.

My baby sister, Lizzy, was sick and I’d been sent to buy medicine for her. It was dark, not a soul in sight. Mother had told me to wait until tomorrow morning, but I knew Lizzy needed the medicine now, so I had foolishly left at night without telling my mother. I remember walking down the street, watching the dark shadows, when there were hands suddenly grabbing and pulling me into the nearby alley.

One hand covered my mouth before I could yell or cry out for help. I began to fight back, to fight for my life. I reared my head back and heard a curse as my head collided with something- possibly his chin or his nose. Even though the collision made my head throb, I pushed on and broke into a run. My heart started pounding, I was going to make it, and I was going to live. My joy was short lived though, because two more burly brutes came out of the shadows and caught me by my arms.

I began to kick and thrash, but it was no use, I was caught for good this time. I looked at the man I’d head butted and could see that damage I’d done. He had a split lip, and I must have hit his nose because it was bleeding profusely. He looked at me with menace in his eyes and I whimpered in fear. He stalked towards me and raised his fist. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Sadly, I hadn’t been prepared for the shooting pain that shot through my skull as his fist made contact with my face. It was agony, but I didn’t want to give them the pleasure of my pain, so I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

Soon, they started to search my clothes for any money or jewelry I may have on me. When they were done, I was out thirty dollars and without my father's wedding ring that I've been wearing on a chain around my neck. If for one moment I thought they would leave and let me be, that thought was crushed when I was thrown to the ground. Pain coursed through my body as they began kicking me. With each foot that collided with my body, a new wave of pain spreads throughout my body. I let loose a scream when one of the kicks hit my rib and broke it. Knowing my scream would attract someone’s attention, the men ran off, leaving me on the ground. I coughed, blood pouring from my mouth as I did. I couldn't be for certain, with the amount of pain I'm in and the blood, it wouldn't be unlikely to assume that my lung was punctured.

That’s how I got to this point. That’s why I’m laying on the ground, coughing up blood and praying that someone will save me. Death arrives instead, perched on top of his horse as a king on his throne. He sweeps off the majestic animal, who grunts in response, and makes his way towards me. I watch him as a prey would watch a predatory before it strikes. Fear coursed through my veins as he draws closer. I feel the tears fall down my face I look into his alluring black eyes. This is really happening. I’m going to die, and all I’d wanted was to help my sister get better. ‘Why God, why me? Why did you do this to me when I was only trying to help my sister?

I am hit with another round of excruciating pain. I feel myself scream, but it doesn’t sound like me. The scream that echoes in the alley is devastatingly animalistic, and it makes me shudder. Death crouches in front of me and I swear I see sympathy and hurt in his expression, as if it pains him to see me- see anyone- in pain. He extends his hand out for me to take. I whimper and shrink away. I’m not ready to leave yet. I want to live. I want to get married, have children, and grow old. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and I hear him mutter “so young”. I want so badly to say ‘yes! Yes, I’m too young! Please, I’m too young’ but I can’t find my voice.

He cringes when another wave of pain hits me, but I don’t scream this time, I’m too numb. I look into his eyes and I know… it’s time. I don’t want to leave, but it’s my time to depart from this world. I reach out- with much difficulty- and grasp on to his hand. The moment his fingers curl around mine, I feel the last of my breath escape my body. That’s when I feel it…nothing. There is no pain anymore, only peace. He helps me stand up and begins to walk towards his horse. I pause and begin to turn towards my body, but Death grabs my hand and shakes his head. I know he is trying to tell me that I don’t want to see it, so I keep walking, only looking at him.

We reach his horse and he helps me on, before climbing on himself. As we ride away to paradise, I think of my family. I think of my mother, who has loved and nurtured me from my birth. I think of my baby sister, who shall never know me, her big sister. I think of my father, who is probably waiting for me at the gates of heaven right this moment. I’ll miss my mother and sister and I know they’ll miss me, but I know that I’ll see them again. I know I’ll always be watching them. I’ll always be there for mom, to help her with little Lizzy. I’ll always be there for Lizzy to help her grow and guide her in the right direction. In the end, I’ll be waiting for them with father. With arms wide open and a smile on my face, I’ll be there.


End file.
